The present invention relates to a security stand which is primarily used in educational and other instructive situations. For instance, it is becoming quite prevalant in the schools to provide instruction in the use of a computer. However, securely mounting computer equipment to prevent theft or misuse of the equipment has been a problem. There has been at least one other attempt by an entity known as EPI at a computer stand having a shelf supported by disc spacers extending from the top surface and having a lip which extends downward from the shelf towards the mounting surface on the front edge and extending upwards towards the top surface on the rear edge. This computer stand does not provide the security and inability to remove items on the shelf as provided by the present invention.